Glance
by silvergirl1000
Summary: Danny came to Dimmsdale. Sound boring enough? Well, it gets interesting when he meets a boy named Timmy. M for obvious reasons! Timmy x Danny, Cosmo x Anti-Cosmo, slight one-sided love for the 1st one. X-OVER!


**Rating:** M aka. NC-17

**Pairing:** Danny X Timmy (x-over fic), Anti-Cosmo x Cosmo

**Glance**

Danny stared at the town they were riding towards to. It was small, but wasn't bigger than their own, he guessed. Friends, he mused. Mom and Dad had friends in a town like this?! ...Must be some ghost-freaks too.

"Well, isn't this fun, Danny?!" Jack asked happily, "You'll get to see our friends from highschool! I wonder how they're doing."

"I bet they're fine!" Maddie said, also with a happy tone.

Danny groaned; this couldn't get any worse. He just hoped there weren't any ghosts around that town. The 19-year old boy looked out of the window and stared at the town again. Suddenly he saw a really big balloon there, just above the town. _Wha...?_ He thought and blinked. The balloon was gone.

"Man, I'm so stressed from school." He murmured and closed his eyes to rest.

-

-

-

_"Ahh!" The smaller, younger boy screamed. Danny glanced at the other's eyes briefly (dark brown) and continued his trail down the other's exposed skin. The older dragged his tounge over his love's nipples and the younger one whimpered lightly. It felt intoxicating, another boy's intimate scent. He felt dizzy, but he continued his exploration, to map out everything on the other boy's body._

But isn't this wrong? _He asked himself as he looked up at the eyes full of lust, passion and maybe even..._

It's wrong, on so many levels, _he thought finally, _but I can't stop even if I wanted to_._

_The older male left a burning trail down the other's skin, tracing patterns on his stomach and further down. He barely heard the scream, because of the pounding in his ears. His body felt too hot, burning. He said the other's name, but nothing came out. The other only smiled reassuringly._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Danny! Wake up!"

Danny woke up, startled. Jazz was leaning over him and shaking him gently, "We have to go. We're here." Danny suddenly woke up fully from his dream and soon forgot his dream all-together.

"Welcome!" The strange adults said, who were standing near a nice/homely-looking house.

"Ahh, hi!" His mom said and went to hug them. "It's been so long."

"Yes it has." The female of the strangers answered, "Come on in. Timmy's inside playing inside his room. I swear, he almost never comes out of his room. Maybe your son can go and play with him?" The woman smiled at Danny and Danny suddenly felt cold all over. That smile was _not_ a good smile really. In fact, it was a bit creepy. It kinda reminded him of his mother...

Shuddering slightly, he went inside with all of them and barely got to the living room, when the mother of the so-called Timmy put a hand on his shoulder (which sent his shivering mind into a wall, I swear) and said cheerfully, "Timmy's right upstairs to the left. You can't miss it." Her hand was on his shoulder longer than really needed and Danny almost immediately flew for the stairs, grateful for the escape. He just hoped Timmy wasn't like that.

Knocking on the door to Timmy's room, he waited. The conversation that had been in there suddenly died down and a voice asked, "Who is it?"

"A stranger." Danny answered, almost bored, "Your mom sent me."

There was some shuffling and more talking and then a boy opened the door. He didn't look much older than him. He had chocolate brown hair and big beautiful blue eyes, but what really stood out were his front teeth. They were huge!

"Who are you?" The boy asked, blue eyes narrowing. Danny chuckled nervously at the glare and said, "E-eheh, well... My mom is your mom's friend and we came to visit and... your mom is scary, you know that?" He had NOT meant that to slip from his mouth, but it had anyway.

Suddenly Timmy smiled and pulled the door open a bit wider, "Come in."

Danny walked into the room, which was a bit suspiciously bare for a teenager, or adult, or whatever he was. The only thing that stood out were the two fishes swimming in the...

"Say, are those fish from somewhere far away? Because I've never seen green and pink fish before..." Was it just him, or did the fishes look nervous.

"A-ahh, dad brought them from... Belarus!"

Danny didn't say anything about that and sat on the boy's bed. He looked around, before slowly his eyes landed back on the fishes. They were staring back... Damn, everything about this town was just too creepy. Ghosts, maybe? Hmm, no ghost sense going off... Maybe they knew how to conceal themselves from him?

"So, where did you come from?"

Danny blinked out of his reverie and stared at the younger boy, before answering, "Amity Park. It's quite far from here. And it suffers under ghost attacks quite often."

"Ghosts?" Timmy asked, a disbelieving look on his face, "There are no such things as ghosts."

"Well, there are where I come from." Danny said simply and stared at the fish again. Wait... one... where's the green one?

"Where did the green one disappear to?" Danny asked Timmy as he pointed at the aquarium.

"A-ah? I don't know, maybe he went inside his home." Timmy bit his lower lip in anxiousness.

"I see..." Danny said, "...How'd you know it's a 'he'?" Danny saw the other boy's eyes dart to the aquarium, before nervously looking back at him.

"...My dad said so..."

Danny stared at the aquarium for a little more, before he got up, sighing, "Say, I haven't really gotten a good look around your town. Mind playing escort a bit?" He grinned slightly. Timmy smiled slightly and said, "Not at all!" He quickly threw a jacket on and darted out of the room, Danny right behind him.

"I'm showing... my friend around the town!" He said and ran out of the house. Danny only yelled to his parents that he'll be back before night-fall.

-

-

-

"This is my school!" Timmy said, "It's a good thing it's saturday. I don't wanna go to school really... Anyway, let's get out of here quick. I don't wanna run into Mr. Crocker." The teen visibly shuddered and Danny briefly wondered if he was doing better in school than him. They walked around the town and talked about a lot of things. And all the while, Danny couldn't help to shake off the feeling that they were being A) watched and B) followed. It sent a shiver down his spine, but no ghost breath came out of him. And more than once he thought he saw trees have eyes and that... pink... cat stare at them. He thought he saw blue and green birds too, but the next moment they were gone.

"What's wrong with this town?" Danny mumbled, shivering slightly from cold and... something else.

"What?" Asked Timmy cheerfully, only to see that the other shook his head lightly. "By the way, what's your name?" Timmy asked, "You haven't introduced yourself yet."

"Ah, my name's Danny Fenton." Danny said happily, "And you're Timmy, right?"

The other nodded, "Turner. Timmy Turner." He grinned.

Danny almost tripped and his face flushed. Wh-what was that? He had suddenly felt too hot and his stomach had soared through the skies. It felt weird, kind of when he had that dream---

"So, let's go see the park too!"

"Y-yeah." Danny answered shakily, feeling his throat clench.

-

-

-

**(The next part contains a lemon. Continue with caution)**

"I feel weird..." Timmy said slowly and stared at the older one, who did not feel like he was 19 years old suddenly.

They had walked to the park and suddenly... suddenly... he'd kissed the boy... on the lips... just because he felt like it, or something. He wanted to fall beneath the ground and disappear. Well, the good thing is that everything seemed normal in the park; no one seemed to be stalking them.

"I-I'm really sorry." Danny said, covering his mouth in shame, "I-I d-don't know what came over me!" ...That sounded _sooo_ like something from a soap opera.

Timmy didn't really look bothered though and he stared at Danny. He smiled once again and leaned up to the other and kissed him on the lips again.

Danny visibly relaxed and kissed the other back. He put his hands on Timmy's hips and pulled him closer. It was wrong on so many levels... but Danny couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Timmy's front teeth really bothered him at the moment, but there was nothing he could do.

And suddenly, it felt like a dream. He felt like he was floating, even though this was just an experiment. It wasn't love, it couldn't be. But he liked the boy, he was handsome. This was just an experiment... an experiment... a what?

His mind fogged up when the other teen brushed his hands over his sides and under his shirt.

"Ahh..." Danny couldn't tell whether that moan came from his mouth or Timmy's, but he barely cared about that. He felt his shoulders hit something solid; a bench maybe?

Timmy pushed his body flush against the other's, which elicted a moan from both of them.

"Da-Danny..."

Danny bit back the moan that came to his throat as he felt Timmy's arousal press against him. Damn, damn, damn, pride, pride, pride! He had a pride, y'know!

"Oh crap!" The older teen gasped, when Timmy started a slightly irregular pace, pushing his hips against the other's quickly.

He had a sexy boy with an erection, rolling his hips against him. Feeling himself growing hard from Timmy's actions, he tightened his grip around the other's waist. Danny snapped his hips forward, elicting a strangled gasp from both teens as their tempo increased.

"Ahh, Danny…. Ah!" Timmy pressed his face against Danny's shoulder as he clung to him in a desperate attempt to satisfy the desire clouding his mind.

The halfa felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound of his name. With a growl, he pinned Timmy to him hard to still the thrusts that made him feel like he was flying.

Timmy almost whined, but forgot his discomfort when Danny suddenly flipped them around so he was under the other. Quickly Danny's mouth was on Timmy's neck, his hands fumbling with the other's clothes. Timmy all the while rested his hands on Danny's abdomen, feeling the slightly feverish skin there, before dipping his hands further down, softly stroking the hot skin there.

Biting his lip Danny stifled a moan, nestling further into the junction of Timmy's neck and shoulder as the other boy reached into his jeans softly gripping his growing erection and lightly stroking its length. His hands forgot to make the clothes on Timmy disappear as a soft mewl came from his mouth. He could feel Timmy smile against his shoulder and shuddered when the boy lightly ran his tongue over his ear before gently suckling his throat, the soft administration of his hands never stopping.

As Danny began to slowly move above him, the soft puff of his breath against Timmy's neck and shoulder sending little jolts of pleasure down his spine, Timmy suckled and teased at the other boys throat.

"...I wish for a bottle of lube..." Timmy softly said in his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Wha...? Wait, what?" The fog slightly lifted from his mind so it could piece together what was just said. Before he could say anything though, a bottle of lube appeared in the other's hand and Timmy grabbed his head to kiss him until he couldn't remember what exactly happened.

"Whoa!" Danny suddenly shouted out when he felt Timmy's lube covered fingers at his entrance. He took a hold on the boy's hands, who almost pouted at that.

"Let's get this straight... That sounded wrong, hehe..." Danny nervously laughed, before he continued, "I'm topping." He almost laughed at the grimace Timmy made if this wasn't a matter of pride.

"I want to top." Timmy said curtly.

Danny swallowed slightly at the dark gaze the other boy sent towards him and quickly replied, "You'll get to top... next time, okay?" Crap, Timmy still didn't look too good. Danny visibly relaxed when Timmy smiled and agreed with him.

Danny took the lube from the other's hand, briefly wondering where he'd got that again, before he opened the cap and covered his fingers. Looking over at the boy, who was hurriedly taking his clothes off, he gave him a brief kiss before pressing his fingers to the other's opening.

Timmy flinched slightly from the intrusion, but tried to relax. It didn't hurt too much. Even with two fingers... three fingers... even with the other's erection, the pain felt kind of... dull.

Danny shuddered when he felt the tight hotness around him. He felt like he was going to come as soon as he started moving. Risking it, he pulled back and pushed in again. The halfa froze for a brief moment before gently rocking away from that heat and then back into its waiting embrace, jolts of pure pleasure shooting up his spine causing his back to arch slightly.

A bit before Timmy came, he gripped the others neck and pulled him down to kiss him, feeling the older boy shudder and come inside him with a cry that Timmy gratefully swallowed, before he came himself.

-

-

-

"I wish... he was real." Timmy smiled slightly, as he stared out of his window, hand now soiled from his previous activities.

"Mmm? ...Who?" Cosmo asked silently, for once. Anti-Cosmo chuckled slightly and hugged Cosmo from behind, "Little Timmy has been feeling lonely ever since I got here. Have you not noticed?" The anti fairy kissed his other's neck lightly, feeling Cosmo shudder.

"I wish... Danny was real." Timmy whispered slowly and glanced back out the window, just in time to see a strange car come to a stop near their house and out come a boy with short black hair and blue eyes.

THE END

-

-

-

A/N: ...It was a request, I swear!! D: I don't even like this pairing, even though it's interesting.

Uhm, Danny and Timmy are both bad at Geography. Belarus XDD

The fantazising Timmy is doing? It all starts at the first dream. Before that and the ending is what happens in real time.

Anti-Cosmo? Yeah. Wanda left after she found out that Cosmo loved Anti-Cosmo XDD And AC was happy to come and spend the rest of his life with Cosmo. And the pink fish/cat in Timmy's fantasy? I guess he was still sad about Wanda leaving, but was already coping with it :D

Any other questions you have? Yeah, I have them too, so I can't answer them XDD Seriously, I wrote a really effed up fanfic~!


End file.
